


暗涌

by Shaaark



Category: Idol Producer - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaaark/pseuds/Shaaark





	暗涌

1  
“你做错事了，让你秀发乱了。”

朱正廷和郑锐彬共享一副耳机，张学友的头发乱了曲调欢快，朱正廷听不懂粤语，小声跟着哼，身边的郑锐彬突然低低地笑起来，朱正廷带着疑问看他，听见他小声说：“这个歌词其实蛮有意思的。”

郑锐彬总是欺负他不懂粤语，他没好气的去拿郑锐彬的手机，熟练的解锁，对着歌词一句句看下来，脸色涨的通红。

幸好他们刚结束行程，夜晚的保姆车里一片昏暗，他们看不清彼此的脸，朱正廷把手机丢回郑锐彬怀里，扭过头看向窗外，郑锐彬只当他闹脾气，伸手揉了揉他的头发，修长的手指在手机上点了一下换到下一首。

车窗外景色过的飞快，那几句歌词却印在朱正廷心上，他咬着嘴唇，觉得那一句句歌词都是郑锐彬对他的谴责。

可郑锐彬什么都不知道。他不知道朱正廷最近每次凌晨回宿舍的原因，不知道朱正廷腰间的指痕，不知道朱正廷妆为谁花头发为谁乱。郑锐彬只当朱正廷有私人行程，在他疲惫的时候给他一个温柔的拥抱，和轻柔的吻。

很快到了宿舍，组合里几个年轻的弟弟走在前面，他们俩放慢脚步走在最后，已经快要半夜，小区里没什么人，郑锐彬看着地上被路灯拉长的影子，悄悄牵起朱正廷的手，对着瞪大双眼的朱正廷温柔的笑。

“你干嘛啦？”

朱正廷拖长声音，两人紧握的手出了湿腻腻的汗，却没有人想要放开。

“就是想牵手嘛。”郑锐彬笑，“喜欢你呀。”

朱正廷低下头去，捏了两下郑锐彬的手算是回应，几个月前他也能轻松的对郑锐彬说出我也喜欢你呀，可一想到最近这段时间难以启齿的事，那几个字就在喉咙打转，怎么也说不出口。

他们组合五个人，大家两两一间房，朱正廷作为队长自己住，等他洗漱完，郑锐彬抱着枕头坐在他床上，露出一双明亮的眼睛看他：“队长，今天可以和你一起睡吗？”

朱正廷思绪混乱，他想要拒绝又不忍拒绝，看着郑锐彬狗狗似的眼睛，放弃一般跳到郑锐彬身上，枕头被丢到一边，热烈的亲吻，他的身体很快热起来，被郑锐彬压倒床上的时候他甚至都想好了如何解释自己腰间被范丞丞掐出的指痕，可郑锐彬却停了动作，又黑又润的眼睛深深的看他，最后躺到他身边把他抱进怀里。

“好晚了，睡吧。”

两人这夜都睡的不好，朱正廷顶着黑眼圈起床的时候郑锐彬已经不在了，他今天有音乐节目主持人的行程，一大早就出了门，他习惯性的打开微信，里面有一条范丞丞的消息：“今晚来我这里。”

朱正廷不记得这是自己第几次来到范丞丞的这栋别墅里，这位范氏集团的小公子位高权重，随便划点钱出来就能捧红整个团，朱正廷不敢怠慢他，每次都打扮的光鲜亮丽，乖乖的顺从范丞丞的要求，对他有求必应。

好在范丞丞也不是什么性格恶劣的人，除了情事上对他有些粗暴，大部分时间甚至算得上是一个温柔体贴的情人。朱正廷来的时候范丞丞还没回来，他自己上楼进了浴室，冲完澡便拿出润滑剂，挤了满手颤颤巍巍的伸到后面给自己做扩张。

范丞丞喜欢把他填满，朱正廷看着抽屉里几根定做的粉色按摩棒，闭上眼胡乱拿了一根，红着脸想着一会范丞丞回来看见自己被填满肯定开心。所以范丞丞回来的时候，就看见朱正廷闭着眼跪坐在床上，小嘴含着按摩棒舔的忘我。

他挑眉，心情显然不错，轻轻走到床边抽走朱正廷手里的东西，对上他错愕的眼神把他推到床上，拿着按摩棒在他后穴入口磨蹭，摸到满手湿润从喉咙里发出一声低笑。

“哥哥都为我准备好了。”

朱正廷整张脸发烫，双手推在范丞丞胸前不敢看他，身体里泛起一丝痒，可身后那只作恶的手怎么都不肯进来，他难耐的喘息，双腿勾住范丞丞的腰，穴口激烈的收缩却只能堪堪含到一点顶端。

“呜…范先生…丞丞，进来好不好？”

范丞丞欣然应允，手里的东西整根推进湿润的密道，朱正廷被顶到敏感点，细碎的呻吟泄出来，下一秒那东西猛烈的震动起来，他大腿根止不住的抖，后穴被磨出了水，流的满腿湿淋淋的，他忍不住的叫，双眼发红眼泪流了满脸。

“啊…丞丞…太快了，呜…不要了……”

范丞丞摸上朱正廷柔软的臀部，那里又湿又滑，细嫩的臀肉让人抓不住，他抓着两瓣不停的揉捏，按摩棒被挤压的更深，朱正廷的声音染上了哭腔，后面更是失禁似的不停出水。

“哥哥还真是一如既往的骚，在舞台上也是，真想把你关在这里，每天含着我的东西，脑子里只能想我。”

占有欲极强的话语让朱正廷的身体更加敏感，他哭着去亲范丞丞，早已挺立的前端在范丞丞挺括的西装上摩擦，在上面留下一道道水痕。

“我是你的，只是你的。”

朱正廷知道怎么讨好范丞丞，他趴跪在范丞丞胯间，用嘴解开裤子，早就有反应的东西弹到他脸上，他便小心翼翼的含进嘴里，又粗又长的被他全部吃进去，抵在喉咙让他不太舒服，却还是有意的收缩那里，听到范丞丞短促的喘息便抬眼看他，湿漉漉的眼睛让他感觉到嘴里的东西又涨大一圈。

他呜呜叫着却没得到范丞丞半点怜悯，范丞丞抓着他的头发，快速的在他嘴里进出，朱正廷上面下面都被肆意的享用，羞耻感带来无限的快感，他哭的更厉害，嘴里的唾液被激烈的动作带出来一路流到锁骨胸前，他浑身上下都湿透了，似乎要把身体里的水分完全排出。

范丞丞射的很急，大股的体液全射在朱正廷的嘴里，朱正廷乖巧的含着，看着沉浸在高潮里的范丞丞，在他开口前不知道该吞还是吐，身后的按摩棒还在不知疲倦的震动，呻吟全堵在喉咙里，他讨好的靠过去蹭范丞丞的脖颈，范丞丞终于环着他亲亲他的额头。

“吞了吧，不然哥哥又要把这里弄得更脏。”

朱正廷的喉结上下滚动顺从的吞下去，方才堵在喉咙口的呻吟一下子泄出来，范丞丞的手指抹掉他嘴角残留的精液伸进他微微张着的嘴里挑弄湿滑的舌头，身后的震动让他扭着腰在范丞丞身上摩擦，泛红的身体沁出一层薄汗，范丞丞觉得朱正廷淫荡极了。

他把朱正廷压在身下，光裸漂亮的后背展现在他眼前，粉色的按摩棒被快速的抽出来，朱正廷忍不住的向后想要挽留，范丞丞在柔软的臀肉上拍了一掌，便不算温柔的进入，他们熟悉对方的身体，很快就找到朱正廷的敏感点，他掐着朱正廷的腰狠狠的撞进去，身下的人很快就被操弄的除了哭什么都不会了。

高潮来临时朱正廷狠狠的收缩，范丞丞被夹的缴械，大股大股的精液灌满温热的肠道，朱正廷累的昏睡过去，范丞丞把他搂进怀里，珍惜的吻细密的从额头一路亲到锁骨，他从床下的西装外套里摸出一个丝绒的盒子，一对银色的对戒闪着微弱的光，他看着朱正廷细长白嫩的手指，最后只是亲一亲，把盒子放到了床头。

朱正廷醒来的时候已经四点多了，身体干干爽爽的是被清理过了，他向来不在这里过夜的，轻轻起身换上衣服，范丞丞还在沉睡，他坐在床边看了会范丞丞安静的睡颜，目光被床头柜上的丝绒盒子吸引，他伸手去拿，却在要碰到的前一秒收回手，范丞丞的私生活，他向来是没资格管的。

回到宿舍天色已经发白，朱正廷一打开门，就看见窝在沙发上睡着的郑锐彬，他抱着抱枕，皱着眉头睡的不安稳，朱正廷轻轻晃了晃他，在他耳边小声的叫他的名字，郑锐彬哼了两声转醒，看见朱正廷便一把抱进怀里，鼻间再次闻到熟悉又陌生的香味，是每次朱正廷凌晨回来时才会有的味道。

“正廷，以后这些私人行程，你可不可以不要去了？”

 

tbc


End file.
